wfatality72fandomcom-20200214-history
Spartan-II Program
The Spartan-II Program was the United Nations Space Command's first successful attempt at producing flawless supersoldiers. These soldiers would have superhuman strength and speed, an acute sense of battle strategy, and advanced armor and technological upgrades. Following the example of the ORION Project, the Spartan Program would improve upon the many of the mistakes and failures of the ORION soldiers. Originally intended to fight human insurrectionists, the Spartans would be forced to combat the sudden alien threat known as the Covenant. History Background Mankind has always been developing new ways to enhance the modern soldier. The ORION Project was the first true attempt at enhancing the soldier through biomechanics and augmentations. The first attempts were failures, but the rise of rebellion in the Outer Colonies in late 2400s was an incentive for the UNSC to reignite the project. Their soldiers were effective, but also expensive, temporary, and capable of rebellion. These issues led to the downfall of the ORION Project. However, convential soldiers weren't cutting it and the situation was growing into large scale battles. The need for supersoldiers was rising, and Catherine Halsey would make that call and exceed all expectations. Creation Catherine Halsey proposed using prepubescent children with genetic, physical, and mental advantages as candidates for the project. Recruiting children would give the Office of Naval Intelligence an advantage because the children's bodies could adapt to the augmentations better and their inexperienced minds could be molded. Through examining DNA records gathered from the Outer Colony vaccination program, seventy-five children were selected for the program. The majority of the candidates were taken from the Outer Colonies, trained, and expected to return to their home worlds to combat its citizens. In 2517, the candidates were kidnapped and replaced with flash clones to preserve the program's secrecy. The clones had a short life span, and after a few months, their bodies began to decay and die. This decision would be the most morally controversial issue with the Spartan Program. Training After being kidnapped, the candidates were taken to Reach where they would begin training under CPO Franklin Mendez. Mendez trained each child to become strong-minded like a warrior. The Spartan-II candidates endure several hardships and their abilities were pushed to the limits under Mendez's watch. Déjà, the program's artificial intelligence, educated the children in mathematics, science, reading, writing, history, and battle strategy. Eight years later, the Spartan-II candidates would undergo their final step in the program: the biological augmentation procedures. Thirty of the seventy-five candidates were killed because their bodies could survive the brutal augmentation process. Twelve were washed out because they were unfortunate enough to survive the process with deformities. Thirty-three had graduated from the program and become official Spartans. Human-Covenant War The Covenant threat largely impacted the Spartan-II Program, as evident when the augmentation procedures and MJOLNIR Project were accelerated. Throughout the war, the Spartans engaged in several battles with the Covenant and were more than capable of delaying their forces long enough to allow evac crafts time to escape. The Spartans were able to take down entire Covenant armies and scores of infantry before showing any sign of weakness. Their reputation earned them great notoriety and in some cases, revulsion at the tank-like killing machines. Nevertheless, their power came to be fear and even respected by the Covenant who called them demons. Operation: RED FLAG was the UNSC's greatest effort to use Spartan soldiers to capture Covenant leadership and force them to sign a peace treaty with mankind. However, the attack on Reach had delayed the mission and the gathered Spartan-IIs were forced to safeguard Reach. Even with all their might, the UNSC was unable to defeat the Covenant's overwhelming Fleet of Particular Justice. Reach was glassed. It's defenses were obliterated and the Spartans had suffered severe casualties. The survivors had taken shelter in CASTLE Base and other military outposts until recovery by Spartan-117 and the survivors of the Battle of Installation 04. Earth was the next major battlefront of the Spartan-IIs. Blue team fought in several strategic battles to defend the planet from the Covenant. John-117 and Cortana were assigned to pursue the Prophet of Regret and capture him. This endeavor took them all the way to Installation 05 where they killed the Prophet and shook the entire foundation of the Covenant alliance. The Great Schism would begin. The Covenant would collapse and fighting between the races would lead to the end of the Human-Covenant War and an unknowable future. Post-War There are at least eight Spartan-IIs in active service or recovered sometime after the conclusion of the Human-Covenant War. This includes James-005, Douglas-042, Esperanza-061, Jerome-092, Gwen-102, Dakota-124, Alice-130, and unofficially SPARTAN-003. New Colonial Alliance Most of the surviving Spartans were organized into teams and put in covert operations to either stabilize the post-war situation or recover classified assets. In February 2553, Silver Team was sent on a mission to investigate the insurrection on Gilgamesh. Their mission merged with SPARTAN-003's mission to prevent the colony from falling into the hands of the New Colonial Alliance. The Spartans were victorious in their mission and Gilgamesh remained a UEG colony. After the recovery of the Spirit of Fire, Jerome-092, Douglas-042, and Alice-130 were sent to Coral to recover the missing science team called Epsilon 32. The UNSC engaged insurrectionist forces on the planet and over it's Forerunner underground complex. After being pressured by the UNSC, Dresden Salus ordered the destruction of the Forerunner site. Fortunately, the Spartans and Epsilon 32 were able to escape via a teleportation portal. The group arrived at a Forerunner fortress on Helena. The fortress was being observed from the outside by the Office of Naval Intelligence. Little did anyone know, the fortress housed live automatons and Red Team struggled to fight them. Jerome-092 was killed during the skirmish, and his team managed to deactivate the fortress's defenses which allowed their recovery. Installation 01 Discovered in 2555, Installation 01... Collapse of ONI After the truth about the Spartan Program was leaked to the public, the Unified Earth Government began the dissemination of the Office of Naval Intelligence. Douglas, Alice, and Gwen had abandoned their posts after learning the gravity of atrocities done to them and their fellow Spartans. Esperanza tried desperately to keep her loyalties to the UNSC, but she and Dakota were forced to leave as well. They wanted answers. Personnel Graduated Spartans The following is a list of Spartan-II candidates that were conscripted into the Spartan-II Program and survived the augmentation procedure without defects or injuries. There were 33/75 candidates that passed. *'SPARTAN-003': Active as of February 2553. *'James-005': Missing in Action, missing during the Fall of Reach and captured by Covenant forces. *'Douglas-042': Active as of February 2554. *'Kurt-051': Confirmed KIA after the Battle of Onyx. *'Linda-058': Missing in Action, assumed KIA after the Battle of Onyx. *'Esperanza-061': Active as of February 2553. *'Kelly-087': Missing in Action, assumed KIA after the Battle of Onyx. *'Jerome-092': Confirmed KIA in a skirmish between Forerunner Sentinels on Helena. *'Gwen-102': Active. *'Fred-104': Missing in Action, assumed KIA after the Battle of Onyx. *'John-117': Missing in Action, disappeared after the Battle of Installation 00. *'Joseph-122': Missing in Action, assumed KIA after the Battle of Verent in 2547. *'Dakota-124': Active as of February 2553. *'Alice-130': Active as of February 2554. Discharged The following is a list of Spartan-II candidates that were conscripted into the Spartan-II Program and did not successfully complete the augmentation procedure. There were 12/75 candidates that left the program with injuries or defects. *'Eric-026': Wounded in Action during the augmentations and rehabilitated until being presumed KIA during the Battle of Scylla. Confirmed dead in 2557. *'Mandisa-033': Wounded in Action, working in public relations for the Office of Naval Intelligence as of 2555. Category:UNSC Special Operations Command Category:Naval Special Warfare Command Category:Spartan Program Category:Spartan-II Program